The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus for examining and evaluating a visual function of a patient's eye.
WO93/18702 discloses a perimeter for examining (measuring) the field of view of a patient's eye. The perimeter presents examination targets (stimulation targets) at various positions on an inside of a semi-spherical perimetry dome around an eye fixation point (eye fixation target) to which the patient's eye is visually fixed, and obtains information as to whether or not the patient can visually recognize these examination targets. On the basis of the obtained information, the perimetry for the patient's eye is conducted. An ophthalmic apparatus, such as the disclosed perimeter, for examining a visual function of a patient's eye merely outputs (displays and/or prints) the obtained results, on the basis of which a doctor must judge and evaluate whether or not the patient has an eye disease such as a perimetric disease. However, the evaluation based on the obtained results requires skill and experience, and therefore the result of the evaluation may differ depending on individual doctors.